


From My Mouth to Yours

by Longanimals



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Massage, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cowgirl Position, Demons, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Harems, Holding Hands, Horns, Kissing, Masturbation, Mating Press, Missionary Position, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Snowballing, Standing Sex, Tails, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Beelzebub and Lucifer are having a rather petty argument over which one of them is prettier, and it's up to you to help sort things out. Reader is the Helltaker. Commissioned by anonymous.A Chinese version of this story has been translated by Adamaxes! It can be viewedhereif you're interested! (Note: Within it'll say that this is the translated version, but it isn't.)
Relationships: Lucifer (Helltaker)/Beelzebub (Helltaker)/Reader, The Helltaker/Lucifer (Helltaker)/Beelzebub (Helltaker)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	From My Mouth to Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [翻译转载](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696985) by Adamaxes. 



“C’mon, please? Just one more time?” Modeus begs, kneeling on her bed. Her hands are folded and hovering slightly above her generous bust as she looks at you with her practiced puppy-dog eyes.

“No means no,” you say firmly. You back up into the hallway and close the door to the Lustful Demon’s room. A sigh escapes from your lips, glad to finally be free of her. She’s been literally on your dick since you woke up, and you don’t think you can handle much more. At least, not without a quick coffee break.

You hear Modeus scream “FUCK!” on the other side of the door, but you don’t care.

“God, finally! Thought that slut was gonna hog you all day,” a sultry voice rasps. You jump in surprise and look around for the source. It’s Zdrada, standing behind you and smoking a cigarette.

“I told you to quit smoking in the house. It’s bad for Cerberus’s lungs.”

“She’ll live. Hell was way smokier than up here,” she says. The Bitch Demon blows a noxious cloud in your face and presses the cigarette into your arm. You wince in pain as your arm hair singes at the point of contact, but you’ve been through worse.

“So, up for a round?” she asks, putting the cigarette back in her mouth.

“Not right now. Check back in an hour or so.” You don’t have the strength for any kind of sex at the moment, much less with Zdrada. She has a habit of insulting you and smacking your ass, pretending to not enjoy your top-quality fuck. With her, she has a before-sex, during-sex and after-sex smoke, leaving your room smelling like shit by the time she’s done with you.

“Tch. Lame. Might go see if I can fuck with Azazel, maybe trick her into eating me out. Later, bitch.” She flicks her cigarette butt onto a convenient pile in the corner and walks away towards the Curious Angel’s room.

You collapse onto the couch. A fifteen-minute power nap ought to recharge your batteries…

* * *

You lazily open your eyes and see three dog-eared faces peering down at you. Cerberus likes to sit there and silently watch you sleep, so you’re uncomfortably used to this phenomenon.

“Good morning, ladies,” you say groggily. They collectively scurry off somewhere upon hearing the words. No matter how hard you try, you can never figure them out…

You stand up and start your routine patrol of the house. You’ve been forced to get into this habit ever since the one time Pandemoncia accidentally started a small fire when trying to make some coffee by herself. That day, you decided that your harem can’t be trusted while unsupervised, so now surveying your home and nipping any problems in the bud after you wake up is a necessary evil.

Everything seems to be relatively normal, that is, until you hear arguing coming from one of the rooms. You turn towards the source and shiver when you see the nameplate marked “Lucifer”. The last time she got into an argument was with Judgment. They were fighting over what the best kind of pancake was and it ended once everyone on your block filed a noise complaint, resulting in a SWAT raid. 

You lightly rap your knuckles on the door. “Lucy? You okay?” you ask tentatively.

The distinct sound of approaching high heels rings out before the door opens a crack. The CEO of Hell sticks her face into the crack, peering out at you.

“Uh, actually, I need your help with something real quick. Come on inside.” She opens the door and you see a white-haired woman in a red suit. It’s Beelzebub, the Queen of the Flies. 

You swallow in fear. Putting these two in a room together is like throwing a lit match into a powder keg. “What’s the problem?” you ask, barely managing to keep your composure.

Lucifer walks over to Beelzebub and stands next to her. “Which one of us is prettier?”

You close your eyes and sigh. This situation will have to be handled with kid gloves, lest your house be left a smoking crater in the ground.

“We’ve talked about this before. I think you’re all equally beautiful and-”

“Bullshit! You’re always talking to her without giving me the time of day!” Beelzebub interrupts.

“Because you’re always surrounded by flies!” Lucifer shouts.

They devolve back into a fruitless screaming match of childish insults and name-calling. You can pick out a few phrases here and there, but for the most part it’s just an unintelligible cacophony. _If I don’t step in, they’re gonna try and kill each other…_ you think to yourself.

“HEY!” you yell commandingly. The two demons stop bickering and look towards you. Lucifer’s red eyes are filled with guilt while Beelzebub’s have a distinct atmosphere of anger.

Now that you have their attention, you finally have enough peace and quiet to hear yourself think. After a quick second of brainstorming, you come up with an idea that’ll hopefully keep both of them entertained for a little while. You unbuckle your belt and let your pants fall to the ground, exposing your half-erect cock, before sitting on the bed. After living in this house, underwear has become a bit of an inconvenience given how horny the residents are 24/7, so you’ve just completely given up on wearing it inside. Their faces contort into ones of desire as their crimson eyes widen. You remove the rest of your clothes and toss them into a pile on the floor.

“If either of you truly think you’re better than the other, prove it to me. Whoever can worship my cock the best will get my approval,” you say confidently.

Lucifer gets down on the bed next to you. “Like I would ever need approval from one of my slaves,” she says while her pupils dart around and admire your naked body. Needless to say, her words do not match her actions in the slightest.

“Quit being such a bitch. Just be like everyone else and admit you wanna fuck him,” Beelzebub replies, sitting down on the opposite side of you.

They stare competitively at each other and reach for your cock. Red and white gloves grab onto your shaft and start jerking you off with surprising coordination. You resist the urge to moan from the devilishly slippery satin texture of their hands, not wanting to lose your dominant position.

You stretch your hands and place them on top of the women’s crotches. Their pussies are soaking wet with boiling hot precum, and if these were normal human clothes instead of enchanted demon ones, they would have disintegrated long ago. You fumble with the zippers and belts on their dress pants before finally getting them loose enough to slip your hands inside of.

Both demons moan as you firmly rub their demonic clits. The sudden pleasure causes Lucifer to briefly stop jerking you off, throwing her off rhythm. After Beelzebub’s hand collides with her’s, she moves down and starts to massage your balls at her own pace without fear of being interrupted.

“Haha~You love to put on this guise of being the strong-willed tsundere, but the moment he touches your pussy you just fall to pieces. It’s hilarious,” Beelzebub laughs at Lucifer’s expense.

The CEO of Hell just growls angrily and shuffles your balls around in her palm with increased fervor. Queen Crimson takes this as her cue to pick up the pace of her handjob, gliding her satin-gloved hand along your shaft at a sharp allegro.

Your fingers, calloused from constantly fingering piping-hot demon pussy, slide in and out of your lovers’ cunts. Lucifer writhes in orgasm as she squirts a scalding jet of cum, invisible against her dark pants. Meanwhile, the Mistress of Flies tries to stifle her moans, but you know by the telltale dark spot in her dress pants that she feels just as good as her rival.

Fuck, you really didn’t think this one through. A quick nap was nowhere near enough to get your dick running at 100%, so just a few minutes of service is enough to push you close to the edge.

“I’m...I’m cumming…” you announce with a hint of shame in your voice.

“Already? Guess my handjob is just that good.”

“H-Hey! You can’t cum! You’ll get my gloves all dirty!” Lucifer yells.

“Is that so? Then why don’t you just make sure my cum gets somewhere else?”

The white-haired demon tilts her head, confused, before finally catching your meaning. She scrambles on her knees in front of you and opens her mouth. “Hey, fly bitch! Be a doll and aim for my mouth, wouldja?”

Steam shoots out of Beelzebub’s ears. Keeping her hand on your cock, she kneels down next to Lucy and opens her mouth.

“It’s so hot watching you two fight,” you say unintentionally.

“Fuck off,” they reply in unison.

You grin, put your hands on the sides of their heads and push them together, squishing their cheeks. If looks could kill, you’d be dead twice. Your dick spasms and cums, painting both of their faces white. Beelzebub is quicker on the draw and wraps her lips around your crown, taking the rest of your load into her mouth. Lucifer shoots her an angry look, obviously jealous that she lost the race.

Once your orgasm passes, you pull your dick out of her mouth. The Sovereign of Pestilence spreads her lips, showing your load as it sits on top of her tongue.

“Hey, no fair! I want some too!” Lucifer calls out. Before Beelzebub can spitefully swallow, the CEO of Hell seals her lips around hers and starts sucking the cum out of her mouth. The red-suited woman’s eyes widen, obviously not expecting her to be so daring. After siphoning out about half of your load, Lucifer opens her mouth to show it off before swallowing it. Beelzebub swallows her share and smiles.

“Wow, I didn’t know you swung that way, Lucy.”

“Shut up. I wouldn’t have done it if you weren’t such a greedy pig.”

You sigh. Seems like they aren’t done fighting yet. “Strip. Both of you,” you command.

Lucifer stands up and starts to unbutton her jacket. Next is her belt and pants, exposing her bare legs and black lace panties. She kicks off her high heels and unbuttons her dress shirt, leaving only her underwear, gloves and tie. You know from previous experiences that the gloves and tie stay on no matter what, and you’d rather not risk pressing the issue. The Queen of Hell gazes at you sutrily while she reaches behind her and unfastens the clasps of her bra. It falls to the floor, exposing her supple breasts and ink-black nipples. She lowers her panties, revealing her dripping wet pussy and pubic hair trimmed into an inverted cross.

“Your turn,” she says, shooting a smug look at a still fully-dressed Beelzebub.

Rather than going through all the hard work of physically taking off all of her clothes, The Warden of Decay simply snaps her fingers. A swarm of flies appears out of thin air and surrounds her. She smiles and stretches out her arms, the buzzing horde shifting to accommodate for it. You and Lucifer stare in disgusted awe for a few moments before the flies disperse, going back to whatever plane of existence they arrived from. What’s left is Beelzebub, completely naked. You see her plush breasts each capped with a bright red nipple and pubic hair shaved into the alchemical symbol for sulfur. Unlike Lucifer, her gloves are gone along with the rest of her clothes.

“You took way too long considering you have magical powers, Lucy. So,” she says, bending over in front of you. “Who’s it gonna be first?”

You want it to be Lucifer first, but Beelzebub’s freckle-covered ass is so plump, so _tempting_ that you can’t resist. You step forward and line your cock up with her demonic pussy. The Queen of Hell looks insanely jealous that you didn’t choose her first, but she doesn’t say anything. Instead, she gets down on her knees and positions herself underneath you. She licks her lips before popping one of your balls inside her mouth, gliding her tongue around the surface of your sack. You grunt and push forward, penetrating the Warden of Decay’s cunt.

Those millennia that Beelzebub spent alone in the dark left her pussy unbelievably tight. You have to exert every muscle in your hips to even have a chance of penetrating it, so sex with her is done at a snail’s pace. You feel every bump and fold of her vaginal walls scrape past the skin of your cock as you push deeper inside. The Mistress of Flies isn’t as used to sex as the other women in your harem are, so she has to put her hands on the floor to support herself.

She bends her neck down and looks past her hanging breasts to see Lucifer licking your balls. The CEO of Hell shoots a glance to the side and sees the envious look in Beelzebub’s eyes. She decides to take it one step further and trace her tongue up your taint and into your asshole. Her vision is now blinded, but she can just imagine the jealous expression her rival is wearing. She gives it her all to make sure she doesn’t disappoint you, exploring the inside of your backdoor with her tongue. 

You can’t help but moan from the pleasure. Having your ass be worshipped by one sexy demon while also getting your dick serviced by another’s pussy is too much for you to bear. Beelzebub, in a fit of cheekiness, reaches her tail around your back and spanks your ass with the pointed tip, causing you to yelp. When the demon turns her head back, she’s wearing the cockiest smile. She strikes your ass again, and you growl in anger.

“Looks like you forgot your place,” you say forcefully, grabbing the midpoint of her tail. She makes a surprised sound as you reach forward and grab a fistful of her ghostly-white hair with your free hand. Red marks form on your ass where Beelzebub spanked it, a sight that Lucifer can’t get enough of. You pull the Mistress of Flies’s head back, forcing her to look at your sunglasses-covered eyes.

“Okay! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” she screams pathetically. You let go of her hair but keep a firm grip on her tail to make sure she remembers her little lesson.

Lucifer has been working diligently at your asshole, pressing her tongue into all of your sweet spots expertly. She finds your prostate and gently sinks the slippery muscle into it. As if pressing a switch, a load of cum shoots abruptly from your dick and into Beelzebub’s cunt. Your surprised yelp transforms into a moan of wanton pleasure.

“Hey! What the fuck?! Aren’t you gonna warn me?!” The Sovereign of Pestilence shouts.

“S-Sorry, it kinda snuck up on me…” you admit sheepishly.

“Tch. Whatever. It’s not like I can get pregnant anyways…” She pulls off of your dick, dribbling your cum onto the floor beneath her. 

“My turn, my turn!” Lucifer calls out. She lays down on her back on the bed, her breasts falling to the sides as she spreads her legs. You shake your head and smile as you grab her knees and inch closer to her body. Through your sunglasses, you see her red pupils contorted into heart-shapes. You push your cock inside, thankful that her pussy is a much more reasonable level of tightness, especially compared to Beelzebub’s. Immediately, you bottom out, smacking your balls against her asshole and drawing a moan from her mouth. You fold your body in half and seal your lips around one of her charcoal black nipples. They’re so dark you can’t see any details on them, just a void that sucks in all the light around them. The Queen of Hell grabs your head and forces it down deeper into her breasts.

“Fuck! You’re so much better than all those creepy demons back in Hell!”

Meanwhile, Beelzebub is on the floor, recovering from her sudden creampie. She lifts her head up and sees your balls swinging back and forth as you thrust into Lucifer. She remembers what Lucifer did earlier and how good it made you feel.

 _If I can’t have some quality time with him, then neither can you!_ she thinks to herself. The Sovereign of Pestilence plants her face in between your asscheeks, taking an experimental lick of your backdoor. Even though she’s a demon that’s been exiled for her crimes against the universe, the thought of licking your asshole is a little off-putting. But she won’t let that stop her! She has to one up Lucifer, after all. She gingerly sticks her tongue out and traces it along your rim. Due to the leftover saliva from Lucifer’s earlier rimjob, it accidentally slides in, much to your and Beelzebub’s surprise.

You pull off of the Queen’s nipple and lock your lips with hers. Beelzebub was right; Lucifer puts up such a strong facade that’s so easily broken by you. Her eyes are filled with desire and her tongue slides inside of your mouth, intertwining with your own in a romantic kiss. With one hand fondling her breasts, you reach your free hand up and place it on top of her head. You idly stroke her snowy hair, occasionally tracing a finger along her rigid horns or patting her head with a strong palm. Lucifer closes her eyes and moans into your mouth, letting down her guard. You seize this opportunity to gain control over the kiss and force both of your tongues into her mouth, pinning hers down. Her eyes open and her pupils roll back as she locks her legs tightly around your waist.

Beelzebub starts massaging your balls in time with her rimjob. She’s not very skilled with her tongue, but she’s too blinded by determination to beat Lucifer to care. You moan into Lucifer’s mouth and explode inside of her. Her body shivers with orgasm, shooting fiery girlcum against your belly. You grip her hair and breasts simultaneously, trying to squeeze more pleasure out of her.

After a few wonderful seconds, your flood calms to short spurts. You pull out and lay down on your back next to her, holding hands and out of breath. You turn your head and meet her gaze. She flashes a tired smile and you reciprocate. It’s a nice, tender moment that you rarely get when surrounded by sadistic demon girls.

Suddenly, you feel a weight on your thighs. You face forward and see Beelzebub sitting on your lap, grinding her pussy lips up and down your cock.

“What? You didn’t forget about me, did you? I knew you liked her more…” she says, faking sadness.

“No, that’s not true!”

“Of course it isn’t. How can you like _her_ more when I can do this?!”

She lifts her hips up and positions your crown in front of her slit. Slowly, she starts to lower her body, giving you the impression that you’re about to slide it into her cunt, but at the very last second, she jerks her waist forward and slams down, forcing your entire length inside her asshole.

Her pupils shrink and she claps a hand over her mouth, fruitlessly attempting to muffle a scream. It seems like she severely underestimated the tightness of her asshole and the size of your cock.

“Whoa, are you okay?” you ask with genuine concern in your voice.

She nods with tears in her eyes. “I-I’ll get used to it...I have to...To beat her…”

You sigh. She’s never going to see this as casual sex and not a competition…

Lucifer giggles and snakes a hand down to her cunt. You sit up and wrap your arms around Beelzebub’s slender body, pulling her in for a hug. At a snail’s pace, she pulls her body off of your cock, leaving only the tip in, before going all the way back down to your balls. Her perky breasts and bright-red nipples stare at you temptingly. You lean your head forwards and wrap your lips around one of her nipples, hoping to add some purple to them with a hickey. She encloses her arms around your torso and whimpers underneath her breath. Lucifer bites her lip and rubs her clit faster, incredibly turned on by the sight of her boyfriend anally destroying her rival.

The tightness of Beelzebub’s ass finally proves to be too much. “I’m close…” you warn. She nods her head, giving you permission to cum inside. You lock lips with her and blow your load. She moans into your mouth as she feels your molten lava flood into her asshole.

Beelzebub collapses, forcing you to lay down on your back as she plants lazy kisses on your cheek. It’s one of the most romantic moments you’ve had with the Mistress of Flies, and it’s very refreshing given her usual behavior.

“Okay, time’s up!” Lucifer barks rudely. She smacks Beelzebub on the ass, causing her to yelp. The Warden of Decay shoots a look in her direction and pulls off of your dick. She sighs as she lays down on the bed, massaging her sore asshole. Lucifer sits on your thighs, trying to mimic Beelzebub’s actions. “Here, let me show you how much better the Queen of Hell’s asshole is~” she purrs.

But she interrupted your tender moment. If she thinks she’s going to be in control, she’s got another thing coming.

“You were rather impolite, don’t you think? I don’t tolerate disrespect of anyone in this house,” you say firmly.

Lucifer’s face softens into one of surprise. You sit up and hook your elbows underneath her armpits. You stand up, easily taking Lucifer with you. She doesn’t have to be able to see your eyes to know that they’re filled with stern reproach.

“You’re awful confident about your asshole. Well you better fucking pray that you’re not just all talk.”

She nods meekly, completely taken in by your dominance. You line your cock up with her backdoor and push in slowly. As she moans, you grab the back of her hair and pull down, forcing her to look up towards the ceiling.

“Okay! I’m sorry!” she whines pathetically.

“Sorry isn’t gonna cut it this time. Just like her, you need to remember who you belong to.”

The fallen Queen melts into a mess of moans and screams as your cock pistons in and out of her asshole, slapping your balls against her back. She’s not nearly as tight as Beelzebub, so you’re able to be a lot more liberal with your speed without fear of actually hurting her. You turn your head to the left and see three dog-eared heads peering into the bedroom, eyes wide. _How long have they been there?_ you think to yourself. You decide to not say anything, as having an audience secretly turns you on.

It turns you on so much, in fact, you feel an orgasm approaching. You tighten your grip on Lucifer’s head and slam home one final time with a resounding _*clap!_. She spasms wildly on your cock and squirts a jet of demonic cum onto your stomach.

“Did you learn your lesson, slut?” you ask, pulling her head back as far as it’ll go.

“Yes! Yes! I’m sorry!”

“I don’t think you did. Let’s review it, shall we?”

You forcefully lay her down on the bed and lock lips with her. With practiced motions, you pull your cock out of her asshole and plunge it into her pussy, fucking it as quickly as you can. Her eyes roll back as she gives in to pure pleasure. Your balls slap against her asshole and you pin her tongue down with your own. Perhaps unconsciously, she locks her legs around your hips and pulls you in closer. Your feet are on the bed, giving you the perfect position for hammering away at her demonic cunt. Her sharp fingernails scratch your back, but you’ve been through so much torture by now you can barely even feel it.

Your cock glides in and out of her pussy with ease, your waist slamming against her clit and making her ass jiggle with every hilt. At this point, she’s had so many orgasms she can’t even count them anymore. You push in one last time and cum your brains out, flooding her womb with human seed. Once your orgasm passes, you stand up and point to the floor.

“Hands and knees, now!” you command.

She obeys meekly, presenting her plump butt to you. Before cum starts leaking out of her asshole, you plug it up with your cock and start fucking her with the same fervor as before. Your balls swing forward and directly stimulate her clit as you piston in and out, using your own cum as lube. Her pussy is as hot as the fires of Hell, something you can never seem to get completely used to. You grab onto her horns and use them as handlebars to support yourself on. _*Clap! Clap! Clap!*_ fills the room as you slam your hips against her asscheeks. It’s not long before you cum again, topping off her womb with another load of fresh cum.

You wipe your brow and pull out of her pussy. The Queen of Hell collapses onto the floor, no longer being held up by you. Your seed starts to ooze out of her cunt and stains to carpet below her. She’s not going to forget her lesson for a long time.

When you turn around, The Sovereign of Pestilence is sitting on the bed with her hands on her meaty thighs, arms squishing her breasts together. “I’ve been a very bad girl. Can I get a punishment?” she asks, fluttering her eyelashes. You shake your head and smile.

“Punishments aren’t usually the type of thing you request,” you say frankly.

“I know, but she looks like she had so much fun! It’s only fair for you to share,” she replies, pouting slightly. Her lip sticks out like a sore thumb. She found your weak spot, it seems.

There’s no way you can say no to a face like that. You mirror your previous actions with Lucifer and grab the Mistress of Flies underneath the elbows, exerting your raw physical power. She gasps as you pick her up with ease, not expecting a human to be so strong. Your cock still has some juice left in it, so you line your crown up with the entrance to her vicelike cunt and start to push in. It takes more effort to try and penetrate her than it does to actually lift her body weight. You honestly can’t tell what’s tighter, her pussy or her asshole, as both clamp down on your cock as if they’re trying to squeeze the life right out of you. While you were able to fuck Lucifer so fast it felt like her vaginal walls were made of silk, Beelzebub’s cunt is so unyielding that you have no choice but to memorize every fold and imperfection along the way. She mewls and whimpers pathetically as her pussy is spread just enough to accommodate for your cock, unintentionally milking you for every last drop of cum.

You haven’t even bottomed out inside of her and it feels like you’re about to cum. You hold it in until you feel the warmth of her asscheeks resting on your balls before exploding inside of her, filling up her womb with your piping hot seed.

You remember her saying she wanted what Lucifer got, so you mimic your earlier motions and force her down on the bed. Within seconds, she locks her legs around your waist and wraps her arms around your neck, pulling you into her demonic embrace. Her pussy is a little bit easier to fuck now that a load of lubricating cum coats her walls. It’s not nearly as loose as Lucifer’s (or anyone else in the house, for that matter), but it no longer feels like she’s actively choking your dick with her cunt. You lock lips with her and gaze into her longing, crimson eyes. As you maintain eye contact with her, you see the abyss that you found her in starting back at you, like her eyes are windows into the void. She likes to put on such a mean facade, but you know that she would much rather be here than anywhere else in the universe, especially not her place of exile.

Even though she has a healthy amount of cum lubing her up, by no means does this mean that fucking her is easy. In fact, you’re only able to bottom out twice before you feel yourself in the throes of orgasm once again. You briefly consider warning her, but that would require pulling away from your kiss and her soft, pillowy lips, so you decide to just surprise her instead. Another salty load shoots out of your cock, and would ensure pregnancy if your species were genetically compatible. Her womb is now half-full with your cum, and she moans like a wild animal because of it.

Beelzebub loosens her grip on your body. You collapse on the bed beside her, faceup and panting heavily. Before you even have the chance to recover, the Warden of Decay is straddling your cock once again.

“I’m not done with you yet,” she purrs sultrily.

“Hey, wai-” you start to protest, but it’s too late. Your dick is already engulfed in the warmth of her demonic cunt.

“I’m in control this time.”

Looks like she didn’t learn her lesson after all. You want to pick her up and start showing her who’s boss, but you’re simply too tired. So, you just give in. Immediately, she folds her body over yours and locks lips with you. You make no efforts to reciprocate, not because you don’t want to but because you don’t have the energy to do so. You lay there and let Beelzebub pin your tongue, feeling her weaker muscle try to restrain yours. She moves her hips, riding your cock as quickly as her tight pussy will allow. When she sheathes your dick inside of her, she wiggles her waist around, grinding her sultry pussy lips against your balls and base of your cock. Her crimson eyes are half-lidded and heart-shaped, completely drunk off of lust and pleasure.

You open your mouth to warn her of your impending orgasm, but a weak mewl is all that escapes from your lips. She doesn’t seem to mind either way, and takes your load in stride. Once you’re finished, she drops to the bed next to you, shaking in orgasmic delight while your backed-up cum floods out.

You lean your head back and sigh, hoping to finally get some rest, but before you close your eyes, Lucifer stands up and starts grinding your cock against her pussy. You grunt in protest, but she doesn’t care. Her eyes are filled with crazed desire, and you have no choice but to surrender to her will. She sits on your throbbing dick and sighs contentedly, sitting still for a moment before doing anything else. She lifts her ass up and down on his cock at lightning speed, using the mix of cum coating her pussy as lube as she rides you like a cheap two-cent toy. Her hands are placed on top of your taut abs, supporting her body and allowing her to fuck you even quicker. Her supple tits bounce up and down in time with the rest of her body as her plush ass lands on your balls. All you can do is stare up at the ceiling, powerless against the Queen of Hell’s demonic lust.

You whimper at a higher pitch than you would like and blow your load inside of her, adding to the slurry of human and demon cum already filling her cunt. She doesn’t pull off, however, instead trying to copy Beelzebub’s earlier actions and lock you in a devilish mating press. She folds her body in half, locking lips with your lifeless body and exploring your mouth with her tongue. Your eyebrow twitches, but other than that, you might as well be unconscious. Lucifer lifts her ass up before sending it crashing back down on your balls, pussy oozing with corrosive juices. Your brain is complete mush, dulled by the overwhelming sensation of the two demons’ infinite sex drive. Sounds, feelings, sights, they’re all muted as your brain begins to shut down.

The mating press only lasts about two minutes, much to Lucifer’s chagrin, but she knows that if she tries to keep going there’s a high risk of actually killing you. In the beginning of your session, your orgasms were like torrential floods, enough to fill up both womens’ wombs with ease. Now, however, only a few drops spurt out, your balls forced to work overtime to even produce that much. She sighs and pulls off of your cock, laying down on the opposite side of Beelzebub. You’ve had so many orgasms today you honestly don’t know how you’re still alive. Hell, for all you know, you actually aren’t.

“So. Who won?” Lucifer demands.

“Yeah! Which one of us made you feel better?” Beelzebub asks.

You let out a raspy groan. Just like you said before you started, you love both of them equally, and they both felt perfect, albeit in different ways. However, your throat is too dry to say such a complex sentence. Instead, you lean to the left and plant a kiss on Lucifer’s cheek before leaning to the right and doing the same to Beelzebub. They both squeal with delight, not knowing that you had to conjure up the last of your saliva for two kisses. You lift your hands and give them two weak, but synchronized, headpats before moving them back down to your waist and locking fingers with the demons’ soft hands.

Beelzebub covers your face in sloppy, wet kisses while Lucifer traces a gloved finger in between the grooves of your six pack. You fall asleep in their worshipping embrace, feeling truly blessed despite how tired you are.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
